


A Short Stop In the Dressing Room

by peter_torks_legs



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_torks_legs/pseuds/peter_torks_legs
Summary: Peter's been teasing Mike. Mike's had enough.





	A Short Stop In the Dressing Room

"Ouch! What the hell, man!?" Peter hissed as he was roughly shoved up against the wall of his dressing room. 

"Same to ya," Mike mumbled as he hurriedly began to undo the buttons of Peter's shirt. He was in no mood to mess around, which was evident by the intense darkness in his eyes. His otherwise nimble fingers were in too much of a rush to finish unbuttoning the blond's shirt, and he gave a frustrated grunt as he gave up on the article of clothing. 

Peter just stood, watching it all happen and feeling his heartbeat quicken as he was pressed flat against the wall by Mike's tall frame. "Can't this wait for later?" he asked, sounding almost panicked. "We've only got a few more hours-"

"Shut up," Mike grumbled, crashing his lips into Peter's before he could say anything else. Peter was initially taken aback by the sudden action, but because he knew there was no point in arguing with Mike when he got like this, he gave into temptation and kissed back heatedly. 

There was nothing sweet or affectionate about this encounter, nor would there end up being. They were limited on time and Mike seemed very adamant that he would have Peter right then and there.

When an insistent hand was all but shoved down between them to roughly grope Peter's crotch, he groaned into Mike's mouth. Pulling out of the kiss, the Texan placed a hand over Peter's mouth. They couldn't afford to have anybody hear them. 

Mike's lips moved down to Peter's neck as he continued to palm the front of the blond's pants. There were no kisses placed upon the skin— only nips and lustful licks. "You knew exactly what you were doing out there,"  he muttered lowly, before biting down on Peter's pulse point. 

Peter gasped from beneath the hand which covered his mouth. He would have objected, but he wasn't in any position to do so, especially considering that he really had been aware of what he was doing. 

"Oh, yeah...you definitely knew," Mike went on, his voice a low rumble as he unzipped Peter's pants and reached inside to grab the hardening flesh there. "Bendin' over like that in front of me...givin' me that innocent little look from across the room...teasin' me in front of everybody...you knew, didn't you?"

Peter didn't respond at first, but he moaned and nodded frantically when a rough squeeze was given to his cock. He didn't want this to happen here, where anybody could walk in on them at any given moment, but at the same time he was enjoying it far too much to stop it. Besides, Mike's hand was already in his pants. There was no turning back now. 

"That's what I thought," Mike said, narrowing his eyes. That look never failed to intimidate Peter in the best possible way. "I bet you were just waitin' for me to pull you aside and fuck you senseless...well now you're gettin' your wish. Congratulations."

Before Peter could even think, he was being grabbed by the shoulders and spun around to face the wall. Mike pushed him flat up against it like before, then yanked Peter's pants down just enough so he had access to everything he needed. 

Peter swallowed hard in anticipation as he heard a pants zipper being undone behind him, then what sounded like Mike spitting into his hand. Suddenly, he found himself being grabbed by the waist and forcefully impaled on Mike's cock. "Oh, Michael!" Peter moaned loudly in surprise, causing Mike to slap a hand over his mouth again. 

"Keep it down," he warned, his voice low and raspy. Mike had to hold back the sounds that threatened to fall from his own mouth as he began to move in and out of Peter's hot ass. 

Mike took his hand away from Peter's mouth to place it back on his waist. "Fuck, harder," was the first thing Peter uttered when he could speak again, taking more care to keep quiet. 

Mike didn't hesitate to oblige, thrusting faster into Peter, who was now biting his lip so hard it nearly drew blood. Although Peter had always been one to pursue sex lovingly and passionately, he always enjoyed when Mike was rough with him. The Texan knew this, which made it easier for him to be as rough as he chose to be. Peter's pleasure was still important to him though, and with this in mind he moved his hips so he started to hit Peter's prostate on every thrust. He had the angle memorized by now. 

Barely able to hold back his cry of pleasure, Peter dug his fingernails into the wall before him as he was thoroughly plundered. A fine sweat was breaking out on his forehead, a fact which he only recognized when he felt a small bead roll down his temple. The air around them was growing thinner and thinner with every thrust from Mike, and the room was quickly filling with sounds of heavy breathing and quiet grunts. 

Peter could already feel his climax approaching fast, but he knew he would need an extra push. "Michael," he breathed hotly. "Touch me, please."

Wordlessly doing what he was asked to, Mike reached around Peter's waist and grabbed his throbbing hardness. His ears were filled with the delicious sound of skin slapping skin as he roughly jerked Peter in his hand. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Peter's ear as he whispered, "Come on, Peter...come for me."

That was all Peter needed, and before too long he was bucking his hips forward to meet Mike's hand. He quickly muffled his cries by biting down onto his own hand, and he shuddered as he came hard, coating Mike's fingers in the sticky fluid. 

Mike was set off by Peter's climax, and with a few more hard thrusts, he was slamming his hips against Peter's ass as jets of hot come spurted into that tight, pulsating passage. He had barely managed to stifle his loud groans as he milked himself completely dry. 

The two of them merely stood there for a few minutes, catching their breaths and looking for words. It was then that a loud knock was heard at the door, causing both men to jump.

"Hurry up, Pete! We've gotta get back to set!" Micky called through door. 

Mike sighed, pulling out of Peter with a quiet hiss and tucking himself back into his pants. Peter, however, was laughing quietly as he stayed pressed up against the wall. 

"Just what is so goddamn funny?" Mike asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Peter's didn't answer as first, letting his fit of giggles pass as he leaned his head against the wall. "He has no idea that I'm not the only one in here."

Mike could be heard chuckling from behind him at this as well, his arms falling back down to his sides. Peter's laughter never failed to knock down that hard exterior. "Alright, alright," he said, calming his laughter. He then reached forward and gave a playful smack to Peter's still-bare backside. "You'd better get cleaned up. I'll meet you out on set."

Peter, satisfied with the results of his teasing before, turned around to see Mike slipping out of his dressing room. Beginning to fix his clothes, he chuckled quietly to himself. 

"I'll have to tease him like that more often."


End file.
